


Spie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Furia russa [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Napoleon e Ilya, così diversi, così legati.FILM Operazione U.N.C.L.E.."𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒑𝒂 𝒂𝒍 𝑱𝒖𝒌𝒆-𝑩𝒐𝒙 𝒅𝒆𝒊 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 𝒅𝒊 𝑾𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒈".Prompt: 4) La curiosità uccise il gatto, disse AMa la soddisfazione lo fece resuscitare, rispose B





	1. Cap.1 Gatto curioso

Cap.1 Gatto curioso

Napoleon era intento a pettinarsi i capelli mori, guardandosi allo specchio.

Ilya lo raggiunse alle spalle e si sporse, facendo apparire il suo riflesso dietro quello dell’altro, ed appoggiò sul tavolinetto una serie di cimici.

“Queste erano di marca migliore, ma comunque americane. Le mie sono meglio” disse con un forte accento.

Napoleon si voltò.

“Questa volta posso ritenermi soddisfatto. Ci hai messo di più a trovarle” lo stuzzicò.

“Attento, la curiosità uccise il gatto” lo minacciò Ilya.

Napoleon gli posò le mani sulle spalle.

“Ma la soddisfazione lo fece resuscitare” sussurrò all’orecchio dell’altro.

Ilya s’irrigidì, sentendo l’odore pungente del dopobarba dell’altro.

[102].


	2. Cap2. Mai sopite gelosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒑𝒂 𝒂𝒍 𝑱𝒖𝒌𝒆-𝑩𝒐𝒙 𝒅𝒆𝒊 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 𝒅𝒊 𝑾𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒈".  
> 2) A e B scommettono su quanti bicchieri si scolerà C prima di crollare sul tavolo. Peccato che C sia il guidatore designato...

Cap2. Mai sopite gelosie

Napoleon prese un rotolo di soldi dalla tasca, tenuto da un ferma-soldi dorato e ne prese alcune. Guardava di sottecchi l’altro.

“Quelli non li hai rubati, vero?” domandò il russo.

L’americano fece un sorriso seducente.

“Allora, vuoi ancora scommettere o no?” domandò.

Ilya guardò Gaby intenta a bere un bicchiere dopo l’altro di vodka.

“Io non mi tiro mai indietro. Crollerà al decimo bicchiere, non di più” disse Napoleon.

“Io, invece, credo che sottovaluti la tua ‘ex-fidanzata’. Durerà fino al quindicesimo bicchiere” ribatté Ilya.

< Non ha mai perdonato quella finta che ho avuto con Gabby > pensò.

“Ti ricordo, però, che era lei il guidatore designato” sussurrò Napoleon.

[109].


End file.
